


For Deb

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter remembers thinking once that if he could have feelings, he'd have them for Deb. If he were a character in a novel, he'd call it foreshadowing. This is the two of them and the way things change when she takes a page from Harry's code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Deb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleTeapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTeapot/gifts).



> SEASON 6 AND SEASON 7 SPOILERS. Implied s7 spoilers, not canon compliant with events.
> 
> written for this prompt; Deb kills a serial killer who escaped the system and walked free. Dexter tries to comfort her.

“It’s okay,” he says because it has to be. Things have to be okay for Deb. It’s the one thing from Harry’s code that he hasn't questioned.

“Dex, he’s dead. I killed him.” He knows without a doubt that he’s willing to take the fall from this. Deb can have Harrison and raise him normally and Dexter has no qualms about doing that. They’d both probably be better off without him.

He sees the blood on her hands and it makes him think of Brian and the lack of blood. He can feel the way he gripped Rita’s thigh because he was so excited.

And here is Deb, the one constant shining thing in his life. Just like him for the first time. It’s intoxicating. He’s never had that guilt problem everyone else does so when he looks at Deb and wants, all he can think of is how to get her.

“We’ll take care of it. Together.”

Her nervous tics that normally set him on edge are soothing today. They are cleaning up the wreckage of a serial killer and he wonders if she understands him better now that she’s felt the way it’s so easy to stop a pulse.

Shooting people is different. Sliding a knife into someone’s flesh is intimate. He only wishes he’d been there to see her do it and be able to see the moment a hardness set into her eyes. She’s his mantra and his anchor.

She’s quiet when they go out on his boat, deep into the ocean. Maybe they should go back for Harrison and run away. They could start a family together.

“Is this how you do it, every time?” She’s defensive, arms across her chest, but her gun isn't on her person. It’s a sign of trust that makes him feel a twinge of something.

“I’m usually alone.” For a moment, he thinks of telling her about Lumen, about how Deb had once approved of the work they were doing. He doesn't want to think about Lumen right now not when his sister is in front of him, shaped into someone new.

The blood is gone now, from the both of them, but it remains on them in impermeable layers. When he kisses her, it feels like something he’s been waiting for his entire life. Everything else has been leading to this moment.

“Dex.” Her eyes are shining with something and he knows his own eyes are reflecting it back. He cared about Rita and wanted the best for her but she was a cover. Lumen was the first person to understand it but she ended up leaving. Deb, though, Deb is always here.

“I love you,” she says. His hand strokes the side of her face, marveling at his little sister and how beautiful she’s become.

“It’s—I love you too.” She throws her arms around him and buries her face into the skin of his neck. He can feel the soft pressure of her lips as she holds him in places. His hands curve around to the small of her back and he’s amazed at all the ways he wants to protect her.

For the first time in his life, he means it. He closes his eyes and thinks of the lifetime they've spent together.

“Please,” she says and he’s never been one to deny her. A low hum of pleasure throbs through his veins when she kisses him.

Everything is going to be okay for the two of them. He refuses to give her anything less than the happiness she’s been trying to find for years.

It’s them together, like always, and he doesn't know why it took them so long to figure it out.


End file.
